


Miracles happen.

by PridefulSinner



Series: Of Homecomings and Hero's. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternative Universe- Soldiers, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, Pregnancy, Unbeta'd, Unconventional Families, a lot of mentioned characters, how do you tag?, more tags later., war zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PridefulSinner/pseuds/PridefulSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy knew that the possibilities of them being called away again were slim, they’d been home a month before the doctors deemed Bucky unable for duty again due to the scaring on his arm and the rehabilitation required for his musculature. He was given the option of honorable discharge, or to finish his remaining months doing things back at base. He chose to stay on, if only so he’d still be in the loop.</p><p>That’s how four months later, they knew units were getting sent out again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As it turns out, the boys had 10 months left in their contracts, just two shy of another year. Darcy knew that the possibilities of them being called away again were slim, they’d been home a month before the doctors deemed Bucky unable for duty again due to the scaring on his arm and the rehabilitation required for his musculature. He was given the option of honorable discharge, or to finish his remaining months doing things back at base. He chose to stay on, if only so he’d still be in the loop.

That’s how four months later, they knew units were getting sent out again, that’s how they knew Steve was being sent over-seas for a few months for “Peace treaties” and the like. He wasn’t with their normal unit either, sure he had Sam Wilson with him, but Clint and Bucky and the rest of the guys were all state-side. Darcy wasn’t sure how that made her feel. 

She and Bucky stood side by side, as they saw Steve off. She’d never done this before, sent one away and had one at home, it almost seemed like she wouldn’t be getting Steve back and she could barely remember to remind herself to _breath_ as she hugged him tight, and kissed him soundly on the lips, holding his face between her hands and making him promise he’d come home.  
Natasha and Clint had shown up for moral support, even if the redhead was ready to pop any day now. They were as good as family, and Darcy appreciated the gesture more than anything. Pepper and Tony had wanted to be there but they were on the West Coast dealing with something at Stark Industries, Darcy appreciated the candy bouquet that was on the door step when they got home, almost more than the phone call she’d gotten from Pepper after the plane took off. 

They watched the unit board the plane, watched it taxi down the runway and take off, she clung to Bucky’s hand a little bit tighter, leaned more against him both happy he was there with her and petrified that he wasn’t with Steve.  
They parted ways with Clint and Natasha, Darcy giving the other woman a no-nonsense look; a feat in itself because Natasha was down right scary when she wanted to be, and denied the dinner requests. 

“You go home and rest, let this baby cook for as long as they can, okay? We don’t need no appearances from the Mini-Barton in between Salads and Desserts.” 

Natasha had huffed, rolled her eyes and scowled, but Darcy could see the smile tugging at her lips as she huffed out “Fine.” And let Clint lead her towards their car. 

Bucky and Darcy drove home in silence, hands clinging together tightly over the center console.  
It took them a week to get used to being home together for long periods of time without Steve, the most it’d ever been before was two days and they’d been able to call or Text him whenever they wanted too. 

It was at four thirty in the morning two weeks later that Darcy’s phone rang and she and Bucky panicked thinking the worst, both were relieved when it was just Clint informing them they were on their way to the hospital. 

“We’ll get dressed and head out in a few minutes, I’ll pick you up some coffee.” Bucky mumbled into the phone as he pulled his jeans up off of the floor, and passed the device over to Darcy after she’d pulled her T-shirt on over her head so he could find one of his own.

“Don’t fight us Clint, we’re coming whether you like it or not. What kinda god parents would we be if we weren’t there?” Darcy scolded lightly, pointing to the dresser where Bucky’s keys were as she grabbed both of their jackets from the hall closet and slipped on her flip flops at the same time. “We’ll be there soon, Dad. Don’t pass out or anything before we get there, Steve and Tony would kill us if we didn’t get it on film.” 

The pair rushed through their house to get outside, stopped to pick up coffees for themselves and one for Clint before they made it to the hospital.

Badges on, they met Clint in the maternity ward where he was pacing the waiting room. 

“They’re getting her settled, Nat kicked me out said I was freaking her out, told me to wait for you two.”

Darcy laughed and handed him his coffee, “She’ll be fine, the baby will be fine. Calm down, Clint. Let’s go see how Nat’s doin’ yeah?”

He nodded, it was short and jerky and he nearly spilled his coffee all down the front of his t-shirt in the process, before he lead them down the hall to Natasha’s room. 

The Russian seemed relatively calm, only a small wince gracing her features every few minutes as a contraction passed. Darcy sat with Clint, while Natasha and Bucky spoke quietly to each other in Russian. It made her smile, knowing the two were so close. Natasha had been the Russian Liaison to their unit in a mission almost six years ago, Bucky’d been injured (again) and the woman had spent her time between briefings keeping him company, teaching him Russian and updating Darcy on his condition. Darcy would forever be thankful for the woman, and after seeing how smitten Clint was with her and how happy they made one another, well. She was kinda glad Bucky got hurt that time, it made their circle of friends a bit larger, and as a direct result. Their family, too. 

Ten hours and fourty-eight minutes later, Bucky and Darcy were shaken awake by a grinning Clint Barton, “C’mon, it’s time to meet your god son.”

Neither Darcy nor Bucky had known the babies gender until that point and they both grinned, first at Clint than each other before they scrambled out of their chairs to go to Natasha’s room. 

They entered quietly, Darcy’s smile bright as she approached her friend and the small bundle in her arms. “Hey there, Buddy.” She whispered, after kissing Natasha’s cheek. “Aren’t you a handsome fella, take after your Mama, for sure.”

“Hey!” Clint pouted, moving to sit on the edge of the bed on Natasha’s other side, looking down at his son with pride before he shrugged. “He does have her nose, at least.”

“So, do we get to learn his name any time soon, or?” Bucky asked, coming up behind Darcy and wrapping his arm around her waist. 

Natasha smiled, looking up from her son, to her husband; who nodded with a crooked little smile, before she looked to her friends. 

“Darcy, James. I’d like for you to meet your god son, Nikolai James Barton.” 

Bucky was momentarily speechless, he and Natasha sharing a silent conversation with only their eyes as Darcy grinned, squeezing Bucky lightly around his middle before the baby was offered to her. 

She cradled him easily in her arms, ran her finger tips lightly across his cheek and bounced him ever so slightly to keep him calm as she whispered, “Well hello there, Nikolai.”

Bucky’s heart stopped for a moment as he watched Darcy with the baby, so intent on watching his girl that he missed the knowing smiles on Clint and Natasha’s faces as Darcy handed the baby over to him, carefully showing him the proper way to support the baby’s head before she turned to look at Natasha. 

“Does Nick, know?”

The Red head smiled and shook her head. “He knows the baby was coming, he was in DC he’ll be back soon, but no. He doesn’t know his name.” 

Colonel Nick Fury had once been the leader of not only Steve and Bucky’s unit, but the entire operation that had them run into Natasha in the first place. He’d help the Russian transfer to the US, got her set up as an official citizen and gave her a job in his offices, he’d taken her under his wing and was practically the only family she had until Clint, and it was fitting, to name the baby after the only grandfather he’d likely ever get the chance to meet. 

They spent the next hour cooing over baby Nikolai before Bucky decided it was time to bring Darcy home because she was falling asleep on her feet. The couple promised to visit again before the family was discharged and to help with anything they might need once they got home, before they left. They both had dope-y little smiles on their faces. 

That day, they received their first letter from Steve. He’d told them of how much he missed them, and how there was nothing exciting going on, just a lot of meetings. He told them how bored Sam was, and that being deployed again so soon after losing his best friend Riley, had sort of shaken him up. Steve promised he was taking good care of their friend. 

Darcy and Bucky wrote back, telling him they missed him too and how at first, they didn’t know how to function properly without him there. Darcy quickly forwarded a few picture from her phone to the printer; it was of her sitting on Bucky’s lap while holding Nikolai, and another of Natasha and Clint with their son, and she added them to the letter with “meet your god son, Nikolai James, he’s got his mama’s looks, but I Can tell he’ll have his dads smile. Come home soon, so he can meet his uncle Steve.” 

Nikolai was home, and every week, give or take a few days they’d get a letter from Steve. He’d been gone for two months now, when Darcy started feeling sick. Bucky did his best to take care of her but she was refusing to go to the doctors, wouldn’t even let Bruce give her a check up at home, and he was running out of things to do. He hated seeing her so miserable, most days she didn’t get off of the couch. 

He and Clint were going out to take Nikolai for a walk, so Natasha could try and sort out Darcy’s sickness, or force her to the doctors, although the red-head had a hunch. 

Four pregnancy tests later, and it was confirmed that there was another baby on the way and Natasha made the appointment herself for that day, text the boys and told them she was taking Darcy to the doctors and that Bucky shouldn’t worry.

They came home a few hours later, a grainy sonogram picture and pre-natal vitamins in hand. Natasha quickly collected her family and left Bucky and Darcy alone. 

“Three months and 14 days, give or take a day or two.” She whispered, curling up on the couch. 

“Till?” Bucky asked, worry etched across his handsome face.

Darcy shook her head, “Since.” She corrected and fished the envelope with the sonogram and results in it from her pocket and held it out to him. 

Bucky took it, opened the seal and read the contents before his head snapped up and his eyes locked with hers. “Pregnant? You’re pregnant?” 

Darcy hiccuped and scrubbed at her eyes; she hadn’t been aware she’d started crying. “Yeah, looks like it. We’re gonna be parents,Buck. This is insane, and St-“ She paused, took a deep breath to fight off the tears. “Steve isn’t even home…”

“Hey, Hey, Darce.” Bucky soothed, moving across the room and kneeling on the ground in front of her. “Shh, baby girl. No crying, I know it isn’t ideal, Steve not being home, but we’ll tell him, okay? We’ll write him a letter, send him copies of this stuff, he’ll be happy. Doll, I promise.”

Darcy just nodded, and let Bucky kiss away her tears. 

_Steve,  
How are negotiations going? Still boring I hope, as much as boredom sucks, it’s really a lot better than the possible alternative. We miss you, Darcy’s been sick, but we finally got it sorted out today, it’s nothing bad so don’t worry. She’ll just feel a bit under the weather for a while. Nikolai is doing fantastic, I’ll let Natasha know you asked about him, he adores the teddy bear you sent over last week. It never leaves his stroller. I can’t believe he’s a month and a half already. He’s gotten so big, I wish you’d been able to see him before. Speaking of Nikolai, and Babies in general, guess whose next on the baby train?_

_No, not Pepper. I think she’d kill Tony right now, even if she has the worst case of baby fever I’ve ever seen, but there’s some big merger going on at SI and she wants to get that over with before they think about starting their own family._

_It’s us, Steve. Darcy’s pregnant, just under four months. I Still can’t wrap my head around it really, we’re going to be parents! We should probably figure out the whole Daddy/Papa issue asap, huh? We didn’t want to tell you this way, but we didn’t want you to come home next month to Darcy with a belly and be completely oblivious to why it’s there. The sonogram is in the second envelope, the one marked “Open last”, if you opened it first I’m gonna kick your ass, punk. I swear._

_Come home soon, and safe okay? We all need you. Darcy said if this kid doesn’t have blue eyes, then there’s something wrong with the three of us._

_We love you, Steve. More than anything in this world._  
See you soon,  
xox Bucky + Darcy. 


	2. Chapter 2

It’d only taken four days for the letter to reach Steve, and it took him less than an hour to convince his CO’s to let him make a phone call. 

Darcy had been curled up on the couch watching a Disney movie while Bucky puttered around in the kitchen; trying to put together a suitable lunch for the two of them that wouldn’t have Darcy running for the bathroom, when the phone rang. 

Stretching slightly, Darcy picked it up not even bothering to check the caller ID. “Hello?”

“Please hold while we patch you through to McArhtur Army base.”

Darcy’s heart leapt to her throat, “Buck! Bucky, get in here! It’s the base!” 

She heard him swear as a pan dropped but didn’t have time to dwell on what he’d done before he was sitting next to her, gently pulling the phone from her hand so he could hit the speaker button. It took a few minutes, but finally they heard a voice they’d missed so much.

_“Hello? Darce, Buck? You there.”_

“Steve, oh god. Hi.” 

_“Hey, Doll. I miss you, you’re doin’ alright, right? I just got the letter, holy shit.”_

The three laughed, and Darcy laid her head on Bucky’s shoulder, smiling brightly at the phone. 

“Yeah, you can say that again, Punk.”

_“Holyshit!”_

Darcy giggled, running her hands down Bucky’s leg to lace their fingers together. “You happy?”

_“Oh Darce, of course I am. I mean, it’s not like we planned this or anything, but of course I’m happy. We’re gonna be parents, it’s kinda scary and awesome at the same time. You two better be getting as much practice in with Nikolai as you can, god. I can’t wait to be home, you feelin’ any better? Buck’s letter said you were feelin’ sick.”_

Bucky yelped as Darcy pinched him, fixing him with a small glare. Steve just laughed. 

“I’m fine now, certain things throw my stomach for a loop, but we’re doing good on picking out which foods are okay. I get light headed sometimes, but I’m fine really. We’ve got another appointment next month, the only slot was right before you’re due home. I’m sorry, I tried to postpone it, but there weren’t any openings.”

_“Hey, shush. None of that, it’s fine. I’ll go to the one after that. God, Darce. A baby.”_

Darcy giggled, looking up at Bucky who had a silly grin on his face, the same one he had every time they discussed the baby. 

“Yeah, a Baby. It’s crazy, at least our nugget won’t be too much younger than Nikolai, they’ll be separated by like, a year at most.”

_“Speaking of Nikolai, you two never told me how Fury reacted to the name.”_

Bucky laughed, running a hand up and down Darcy’s back. “He was as shocked as I’ve ever seen him, shared a smile with Natasha and then protested when we all insisted he was a Grampa now, but I saw that smile, he’s pleased as hell.”

Steve laughed, “I bet, he’s a big ol’ softy under all that leather… God I missed your voice, Buck.” 

Bucky smiled sadly, kissing the top of Darcy’s head. “Missed yours too, Darcy’s right. That beds too damned big without you hogging half of it.” 

_“Hey! You two take up just as much room.”_

“Steve, Bucky and I occupy the same amount of space together, that you do alone.”

_“Whatever, you two are Jerks. They’re tellin’ me I’ve got to get off the phone soon, I just needed to hear your voices, can I tell Sam?”_

“Of course, we need someone to make sure your Punk ass doesn’t do anything stupid.”

_“Hey! If I remember correctly, **you’re** the one that always does the stupid stuff.” _

“Yeah well, I’m not there now am I?”

“Love you, Jerk.” 

“Love you too, Steve.”

_“and I love you, Darcy. Keep writing, tell me everything okay? It’s bad enough I’m missing all of this.”_

“You’re not missing much but me and the toilet becoming best friends, but I will. I love you, too Steve. Stay safe, come home soon.”

_“I’m tryin’ Doll, I’m tryin’. Love you guys, I’ll try and get another call out soon.”_

“Give Sam my love, we’ll talk to you soon. Steve.”

_“I will Darce, Love you both, more than anything.”_

“Stay safe Punk, talk to you soon.”

Steve laughed, _“Yeah, watch after our girl. I’ve got to go, I love you!”_

Darcy frowned at the dial tone and hit the end call button, curling up against Bucky’s side. “I’m not hungry anymore.”

Sighing, Bucky kissed the top of her head and ran his hand along her spine. “You gotta eat though, it’s just some soup. C’mon.”

With a sigh, Darcy let Bucky lead her into the kitchen and serve her a bowl of hearty chicken noodle, before she went upstairs for a nap. Hearing Steve’s voice made her miss him even more. 

She stripped out of her tank top, and pulled on one of Steve’s Henley’s, holding the collar to her nose and inhaling his scent before she curled up on his side of the bed. 

They were able to get another call from Steve a few days later, it was shorter than the first, quick exchanges of I love yous, and be safes while he made sure Darcy wasn’t doing anything she wasn’t supposed to, and that Bucky wasn’t being unbearable. It wasn’t as good as Steve being home, but it was nice. 

One morning, while Bucky was at the office and Darcy was scrolling through Pinterest with purpose, there was a knock on the door. 

Brow furrowed, Darcy set her tablet aside; the newest Starkpad courtesy of Tony, he wanted her to Beta test it for him, and pushed off of the couch to answer the door. 

She hadn’t expect to nearly be barreled over by all 110 lbs of tiny Astrophysist, and nearly fell on her butt. 

“Jane!”

“Darcy!” The other woman giggled, wrapping her former intern in a hug. 

“I thought you were in New Mexico for the next two months?”

“I was supposed to be, but there was a storm and the lab got messed up so I thought I’d come see my best friend while they fixed it up for me.”

Darcy just raised a brow. 

“Okay, fine. I came to see Thor mainly, but you’re a bonus! I miss you! Where are the boys?”

Darcy laughed lightly, closing the door properly behind her and Jane as she returned to the living room and curled up on the couch, tucking her feet beneath her body and picking the Starkpad back up. “Bucky’s at work… Steve, got sent overseas again.” She frowned, clicking out of Pinterest and over to the photo gallery. 

Jane shot Darcy a confused look as she curled up in a chair opposite her friend. “Why’s Bucky not deployed too?”

“Don’t you remember? I told you about his accident last time, he’s working on regaining the strength in his left arm, it’s a lot of scar tissue now.” She pulled up a picture of Bucky in a tank top, you could clearly see the difference between his arms as he talked to Steve, Darcy handed the tablet over.

Jane let out a low whistle. “Oh wow, I didn’t expect it to be that intense though, he always does stupid things and comes out okay.”

Darcy laughed, nodding her head with a fond smile on her face. “Yeah, I mean. Considering the blast that did that took out at least three soldiers, That is okay. I’m glad he’s home, but it’s a bit weird, knowing Steve’s out there and Bucky’s not there watching his back, Sam is, and I trust Sam, it’s just different.”

Jane hummed in agreement, flicking through the images with a small smile tugging at her features. Darcy craned her neck to see what had her friend so interested. “Have you met Nikolai yet? He’s the sweetest baby, has his Mama’s looks, and his Daddy’s smile, and Aim, that kid can throw a block and hit his intended person every time. It’s usually Bucky, to be honest.”

Jane laughed and shook her head. “No, I’ve only seen you and Thor, I’ll have to call Natasha later, maybe the three of us and Nikolai could have lunch tomorrow?” Jane asked, as she scrolled further in the tablet, pausing with wide eyes at a screen shot. 

“Yeah, That sounds like fun, Jane? What did you find? Bucky didn’t take any stupid pictures again did he? Oh…”

Darcy slumped a bit, it was a screen cap a letter from the doctor, she’d e-mailed it to Steve so he could read what the doc had said about the baby. 

“Darce, you’re pregnant?”

Darcy nodded, “Yeah. Found out not too long ago. I was gonna tell you, I swear. But, Bucky and I are just really getting used to the idea ourselves, and we told Steve and Natasha was the one that got me the test and took me to the Doctors, but you know. I don’t know, I’ve been so overwhelmed and stuff I forgot.”

Jane looked up from the tablet and folded her hands over the top. “Darce, I don’t care about that. You’re talking to the queen of forgetfulness. You guys happy?”

Darcy nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Yeah, it was a lot to grasp, but we’re excited and happy, Bucky’s thinking of turning that spare room on the second floor into the nursery.”

Jane smiled softly, reaching out to grasp her hands friends. “That’s all that matter then, I’m happy for you guys and Auntie Jane is gonna spoil this baby rotten.”

Darcy laughed, smiling brightly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
It was a few hours later after the proper amount of catching up, did Jane fidget a bit in her chair. “Hey Darce?”

“Hmm?” She didn’t bother to lift her eyes from the tablet. 

“I Don’t wanna seem rude or anything, and you know I don’t mind you and Bucky and Steve being a thing, especially not cause I’ve never seen you happier than you are when you’re with them, but Darce… do you even know which one is the father?”

Darcy looked up, sliding her finger over the power button to put the tablet to sleep, and nibbled on her bottom lip a moment before she shook her head. “No, it could be either of them. But it doesn’t matter, they’re both gonna be considered Dad’s, Bucky and Steve are trying to figure out who’s gonna be Daddy and who will be Papa.”

“Bucky should be Papa.” Jane decided, her smile bright before a frown replaced it. “What about last names, and the father on the birth-certificate?”

Darcy frowned, looking at her reflection in the glass of her tablet. “We haven’t talked about it yet, I don’t think we even really wanted to know who what the bio-dad, or anything. Bucky and I are kinda waiting for Steve to come home to really figure things out, right now we’re just worried the baby stays healthy and strong, you know? We might hyphenate the last name.” 

Jane scrunched her nose and Darcy laughed because Barnes-Rogers was a funny name, and Rogers-Barnes was even worse. 

“We’ll figure that out before baby gets here, I’m sure.”

Jane nodded, and reached over to give her friend’s knee a squeeze. 

“Bucky should still be Papa, I dunno. I think it suits him more.”

Darcy laughed, putting her hand on top of Jane’s. “I dunno, I think it suits Steve more.”

Jane shrugged. “Honestly, it suits them both. So it’s their battle.”

Laughing, Darcy nodded her head and agreed, “Yeah, hey why don’t we see if Tash is free for lunch now?”

Looking down at her own phone, Jane nodded. “Yeah, Thor sent a text his meeting with his Dad and Loki is running late, I’m free.”

“Great!” Darcy got up off of the couch and went to grab the house phone.

“Hey Darce? You know what a great name is?”

“Hmm?”

“Jane.”

Darcy laughed, and threw a balled up sticky-note at Jane’s head before Natasha picked up the phone. “Hey Tash, Jane and I were wondering if you and little man wanted to meet up for lunch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you stand in the Papa/Daddy debate? Also, who do you think should be the bio dad, or the babies last name? Hmmm.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days before Steve was due home, Darcy and Bucky went to the doctors and they were both assured that the baby was doing fine and was healthy and had a strong heartbeat. Darcy cried at hearing the sound and Bucky’s eyes were wet as he held her hand and kissed her knuckles. They got a sonogram picture and put it on the mantel at home for Steve.

It was two days before Steve was due home when the phone rang and Bucky ran to answer it, he’d been working on the spare room upstairs down the hall from their own; hanging drywall and fixing the floor, he thought it’d be a good Nursery. “Hello?”

It was in the hall, ten minutes later that Darcy found Bucky, slumped on the floor with a white knuckled grip on the telephone. 

“Buck?! Bucky, what’s wrong.” She knelt beside him, fingers tracing the lines of his jaw as he turned water-y red eyes to her.  
He tried to speak several times before any words could get past his lips. “Steve.”

Darcy fell back, flat on her butt, her head whipping back and forth murmuring “No.” Over and over again, her breathing became erratic and her fingers curled into her hands as fists. “No!”

“His unit was captured, Darce… They.” He breathed in, his breath hitching as he fought off his own tears. 

“They don’t know where he is. Sam was in the Humvee up a head, he’s lookin’ for him, Darce. He promised he’ll find him.” 

“No.” Darcy sobbed, collapsing against his chest, sobs wracking through her body. Bucky did his best to comfort her, but it was hard when he was breaking down right along with her. 

That’s where Clint found them, two hours later. Curled around each other, Darcy was passed out, exhausted from crying but Bucky was just staring off into space, he turned when he heard the footsteps. 

“Kinda glad I gave you that key.” He said, intending for it to come out light and like a joke and failing miserably. “Sam got a call to you, too?”

Clint nodded, scrubbing his hand over his face. “Yeah, they’ll find him. Bucky, they’ll bring him home.”

Bucky just nodded, he didn’t voice the thought running through his head. _Hopefully not in a box._

“Let’s get Darcy to bed, Nat’s on her way, she was at the store.”

“Yeah.” Bucky agreed, shifting slightly so he could help Clint with Darcy. “Okay.” 

Clint cradled Darcy to his chest and let Bucky lead him to the bedroom, where he laid her down, brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead lightly before turning to clasp a hand to Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m going to wait for Nat down stairs, call me if you need me.”

Bucky just nodded, trying hard to smile in thanks, but again unable to do so. “I will.”

Clint gave his shoulder another squeeze before he moved out of the room, closing the door mostly behind him. 

Bucky waited till he could no longer hear Clint’s footsteps on the stairs before he climbed into bed alongside Darcy, wrapping his scared arm around her and pulling her close, burying his face in her hair and pressing kisses to the top of her head, his thumb brushing along the small swell of her belly. “We’ll be okay.” He whispered, “We’ll be fine, everything will be okay.” 

He fell asleep like that, exhausted from the turmoil his emotions had put him though, exhausted from the crying and the muffled screaming. 

He just hoped that everything would be okay, maybe they’d wake up and this would just be a sick nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh? >.>


	4. Chapter 4

Sam couldn’t wait. They were heading towards the air base where they’d leave in two-day’s time to go back home, he couldn’t wait because he was tired of being overseas. He wanted a proper break, wanted to mourn the loss of his best friend properly, and wanted to spend time with his family and friends. He wanted to give Darcy a hug, and convince her that Sam was a fantastic name for them to name the baby. He wanted to meet Nikolai and tease Clint about fatherhood, he wanted to do a lot of things when they got home. 

But then there was the sound of an explosion and his Humvee lurched to a stop, soldiers were grabbing their guns, plumes of smoke were billowing behind him and Sam froze for a moment, because this couldn’t be happening. They were going home, this could not be happening. His and two one other Humvee were leading the pack, about 10 soldiers in total in their unit of thirty. Sam grabbed his own rifle and fastened on his helmet as he rolled out of the Humvee looking for their attackers, looking to see who was around him.

“Where’s Rogers?!” He shouted to a soldier beside him, he couldn’t remember his name at the moment, didn’t care because this couldn’t be happening and he needed to know where Steve was. 

“His Humvee was the one behind us!”

The color drained from Sam’s face, his eyes trying to focus though the smoke and the dust, before he made up his mind and ran, ignoring the yells of his name. “Wilson! Get back here!”

“Steve?! Rogers, where the hell are you?!” Sam skidded to a stop. The Humvee was knocked over and the engine was smoking. Sam climbed on top, peering inside, there was one soldier inside, groaning softly, it looked like his arm was pinned between the steering wheel. “Hey… Hey, Summers, look at me.” The soldier tried to focus, and Sam winced, because the poor kids eyes were swollen and red. “You’re gonna be okay, man. Where’s Rogers? Who else was in this car? C’mon, Summers. Stay with me.”

The Soldier coughed loudly, grimacing at the pain as it jostled his ribs. “Howlette, Rogers, Danvers, Carter.” He coughed again, wheezing and Sam gripped the radio on his hip. “Soldier down, medic response needed ASAP, Rogers’, Danvers and Howlette, MIA.”

“Hey, Summers. I called for backup, you’ll be fine okay? Who else?”

“That’s, it.” He coughed again. “Only the five of us, What happened?”

“I don’t know, we’re trying to figure that out.” Sam sighed, “Stay calm okay? I can hear the others, we’re gonna get you outta there, okay?”

Summers nodded slightly and took a few deep breaths, Sam tried to ignore how they turned into hacking coughs as he climbed off of the Humvee. 

He helped them pull Summers from the Humvee, watched as they rushed him to one of the still functioning vehicles. Aside from the explosion, there hadn’t been much action. 

There was stray gunfire for all of ten minutes before it calmed down and the unit had to focus through the smoke to evaluate who was okay, who was there and who wasn’t. 

In total, there were only two injured, Summers and Murdock, both having issues with their eyes while Summer had a broken arm and ribs, and Murdock a broken leg. The list of missing was longer, although considered quite small for a Unit of their size.

The name that stuck out the most to Sam though? The one at the top of the list.

**__**

__**Steve Rogers**  
Carol Danvers  
Logan Howlette  
Sharon Carter  
Mike Peterson  
Johnny Storm

Sam sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face, because the worst part was that they all had people who were desperately waiting for them to come home, Sam would know. He was good friends with two of them.

He left the CO’s to deal with everyone else, but he requested the permission to make the calls for Steve. 

As he sat there, phone cradled in his hand, listening to it ring over and over, Sam half wished no one would pick up the phone, that he didn’t have to deliver the news that would break his two friends to pieces. He knew that was horrible and wrong for him to wish, so he instead prayed that it wasn’t Darcy that answered. 

He was startled out of his musing by a warm voice, and Sam visible relaxed a bit when the voice was male. _“Hello? Anyone there?”_

Sam cleared his throat, “Yeah, I’m here. Hey, Buck.”

 

_“Sam? Is… that you?” ___

_“Yeah… it is.”_

_“What happened? Sam… What happened, where’s Steve?”_

__Sam had to fight back the tears threatening to choke him. “That’s the thing, Buck… we don’t know.”_ _

_“W… what?”_

__“There was an attack on the convoy, two injured six missing. We’re still gathering intel, I… I didn’t want someone else making the call, Buck. I… I’m going to find him, I promise. I’ll bring him home.”_ _

_”Oh god….”_

__Sam heard a sound, and could only imagine Bucky sliding down a wall._ _

__“I’m sorry, Bucky. So sorry, My Humvee was in front of his….I’ll find him. I swear, I will. I promise, I won’t come home until I do.”_ _

_“Yeah…”_

__Sam choked out a little half cry, squeezed his eyes tight. “Take care of Darcy, Buck. Take care of that baby, Steve will want all three of you in good health when he gets home, you hear? Bucky. All three of you.”_ _

He heard a shuddered breath, and gasp of air. He knew Bucky was trying hard not to break down on the phone. _“Yeah, I hear… I’ll… do my best, bring him home, Sam. Please… just, get him home.”_

__“I’m not leaving without him, I promise.”_ _

_“Thank you… I guess… I better tell Darcy.”_

__“I’m sorry, Buck…” Sam heard a click and knew Bucky hung up, he couldn’t help it. He punched the wall in front of him and took a deep breath, placing his hands on his hips as he tried to calm down. He couldn’t do this again, couldn’t lose another best friend, not so close together, not when Steve had so much to look forward to going home for._ _

Sam picked up the phone again, dialed another familiar number and listened to it ring before a chipper voice answered. _“Hello!”_

__Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Clint?”_ _

_“Sam? Yeah, it’s me… What’s up?”_

__“God, I wish this was just a call to catch up, man.”_ _

_“Sam… what happened?”_

__“Attack on the convoy, two injured, six missing.”_ _

He heard a sharp intake of breath. _“Ste-”_

__Sam nodded, fingers clenching around the phone and cut his friend off. “Yeah man, Steve, Carol, Johnny, Logan, Peterson, Sharon…”_ _

Clint inhaled sharply again and a loud thunk was heard. _“Fuck! Does… did anyone?”_

__Sam sighed, “I just got off the phone with Bucky.”_ _

_“Fuck… I should… go check on him. God, Darcy’s gonna be a wreck. I need to call Tasha, She’s out right now, I… I gotta go check on ‘em, Sam.”_

__Sam smiled a bit sadly. “That’s why I called you, birdbrain. Give ‘em a few, let them deal with it on their own. I know they’ll need it, call Tasha. But…. Don’t tell anyone else till Bucky and Darcy say it’s okay, Watch ‘em for me, Clint. I’m not coming home till Steve’s with me. I promised Bucky.”_ _

_“Yeah, okay. I’ll do that, you stay safe. Sam, find our friends okay?”_

__“Yeah. I will, c’ya Clint.”_ _

_“Yeah, C’ya.”_

__Sam hung up the phone again and exhaled slowly, calming his frayed nerves before he left the room and marched out to where the others were. They wanted to wait, see if they heard anything first. Sam didn’t have the time nor patience to wait. “I’m in.” He declared, face set in a stony determination. “I’m not going home till we find them, do whatever you want, but I’ll find my way back and find them myself if I have too. Your call.”_ _

__And That’s how Sam Wilson was put in charge of one of the search teams. He’d find his friends, he’d bring them home. Even if it killed him, they’d go home safe and sound to their families._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a look into the happenings with Steve, possibly the beginning of things being written where Bucky and Darcy aren't the focus.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony Stark was a lot of things; Genius, Billionaire, two-time TIME magazine sexiest man alive, ex-playboy, philanthropist, to name a few, but there was one thing not many would think of when they thought of Tony Stark, and that was caring. 

Sure, people were used to him throwing his money at this charity and that and faking smiles at Gala’s, but that wasn’t made him caring, no. I mean, don’t get it wrong, he truly did care about those charities he donated too, but what Tony cared about more than all of that, was his friends. He didn’t have many that much was true and no one could really blame him for that, considering the whole thing where someone he’d known for so long, trusted and cared for went and hired people to kill him. Well, his trust and friendship didn’t come easy. There was a time, when he could count those he truly cared about on one hand; Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey, and now he had to use both hands, and maybe even some toes, because he’d managed to make friends, actual friends that didn’t put up with his shit and liked him for who he was and joked around with him, gave as good as he did. So when Tony found out; because Tony always finds these things out, that one of his good friends had taken up POW status, he was fuming. 

Because how dare someone capture his friend? A man he practically viewed as family? When Rhodey relayed the news, Tony had locked himself in his lab for two days straight, he wouldn’t even let Pepper in.   
He only came out when there was a soft knock, one he wouldn’t have heard if JARVIS hadn’t turned the music off at just the right time. He was about to start yelling at his AI until he noticed Darcy just on the other side of the thick glass. 

Tony frowned, told JARVIS it was okay and barely had time to catch the girl as she threw herself into his arms, her forehead hit the softly glowing ring at the center of his chest. Not many knew, what kept him alive all this time, again, a small list. But Darcy knew, Clint, and Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Thor and Jane, they all knew. They knew what he’d gone through; as much as he would tell them anyway, and they knew that he wasn’t as whole as he used to be, and they didn’t care. Treated him the same they always did, and if that made him cling to them a bit tighter, it was no one’s business but his own. 

“Don’t do that.” 

Tony’s brows furrowed, his hand running up and down Darcy’s spine in a calming manor he’d picked up from the many times Pepper had done it to him. 

“Do what?”

“Lock yourself away like that, Pepper was freaking out. She told me that.” Darcy paused, took a deep breath and pressed her face tighter against his chest. “Told me that Rhodey found out, called you and told you. Don’t lock yourself up, we need ya, Tony.”

Tony looked up at the ceiling, took a deep breath, before burying his nose against Darcy’s hair and sighed. “I… just keep thinking about what happened to me, Darce. I’m sorry.”

He could feel the frown tug further on Darcy’s lips. “I do too, but I’ve got to believe that he’ll come home, just like you did. I gotta stay strong, even if I just want to curl up and cry. Gotta make sure Bucky eats, and make sure I do too cause the baby needs it, and I can’t let anything happen to the baby because it’d kill me even more. . . “

Tony sighed, pressing a kiss into Darcy’s hair, gave her a light squeeze and pulled out of the embrace. He usually wasn’t one to show much affection to anyone that wasn’t Pepper, especially if he was Sober, but he’d make an exception for Darcy, he usually did. “I know kid, we’ll get him home okay? Sam’s searching, Rhodey’s on it, I’m using all the tech I Can get my hands on. We’ll get him home, if I can get home through all that shit I went through, when at the time, I had nothing to really come home too, then Steve can do it. He’s with other soldiers Darce, he’s stronger than I am physically, smarter tactically, and he’s got three reasons to get home as soon as he can. That’s a lot more on his side than I had on mine.” Tony’s hands trailed up and down Darcy’s arms before one moved to rub the small swell of her stomach. “We’ll get him home, Darce.”

Darcy’s smile was watery and iffy at best, but she nodded and hugged Tony even tighter than before, leaning up a bit to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, now come up stairs. Pep’s worried, and Bucky’s shit at comforting anyone right now, but I do think he ordered Pizza, so lets go eat, okay?”

Tony laughed and nodded, giving Darcy a light squeeze around the middle before he nodded. “Yeah, let’s go eat.”

Darcy held his hand the entire trip upstairs, gave it a squeeze before Pepper flung herself at Tony and she returned to curl up at Bucky’s side, whispering quietly to him. 

Tony didn’t miss how Bucky had immediately locked eyes on Darcy when they came up stairs, or how from the moment she was next to him, he had to have at least two points of contact with her at all times. Tony didn’t blame him. He only had Pepper, he couldn’t imagine how it’d feel if she were missing and he had no one to cling to in the lover capacity like Bucky did, he’d fall apart if someone wasn’t there to hold him up and while Darcy and Bucky were both falling apart, they were doing a decent job at stabilizing each other enough so they didn’t collapse. 

“So, what kind of Pizza did you order?” He asked, after he reassured Pepper he was fine.

“A few larges, Darcy wanted a Hawaiian, so I got her one, Pepperoni, and a Veggie one, and a meat lovers.” Bucky shrugged, and Tony made a face at the Hawaiian pizza.

Darcy actually laughed, leaning more into Bucky. “Shut up, okay? I know, Pineapple doesn’t belong on Pizza, but the baby wants it, okay?” Her smile went a little soft, a little sad and she rubbed her belly. 

“Hey, whatever Baby wants, baby should get. What kinda Uncle would I be if I denied ‘em nasty pineapple pizza?”

Bucky smiled a bit, it was small and barely there, but Tony caught the upturn of his lips, saw as he brushed his hand along Darcy’s side. “A rotten one, for sure.” He quipped, pressing a kiss to Darcy’s hair. 

Tony made a vow, silently and to himself that he’d do everything in his power to find Steve, because he’d never seen Bucky nor Darcy look so broken, and he never wanted to see it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going back and forth on how I wanted to portray Tony, and I feel he just isn't Tony without what happened in at least Iron Man, so for the purposes in this story until this point anyway, Tony is still the Tony we know and love up until he gets home and redoes the arc reactor, and I'm _pretty sure_ Sam will still end up with the Falcon pack. We'll see. This is an AU to it's core, but I am picking at pieces of various movies and story arcs and throwing them in here. :) Hope you like!


	6. Chapter 6

He’s excited because they’re finally getting ready to head home, they’re packing up all the last minute gear, shoving duffels and weapons and cases of equipment acquired over the past month, loading the Humvees and finally, finally heading home. Steve could barely hold back the grin on his face. He’d just laugh and shove Sam when his friend gave him a knowing smile. 

“Shut up, Sam.”

“Didn’t say a word, Rogers. Didn’t say a word.” 

They laughed, and continued to pack the last of their things away. It was a six hour drive to the base, debriefing and rundowns would happen then they’d bunker in for the night, get to relax before they were able to start loading up the aircrafts. Steve just wanted to be home already. He wanted to meet Nikolai, and give him the new bear he’d found in one of the local open markets. He wanted to wrap Darcy and Bucky both up in his arms and kiss them until they were sick of the attention. He wanted to run his hands over the swell of Darcy’s belly and see the sonogram pictures he knew she’d left out for him. 

He wanted to take them both to bed and not leave for a few days before he went to work helping Bucky finish up the house for the baby. For their family. 

Carol and Sharon didn’t miss the dopey smile on his face, Logan and Scott shared a look but didn’t comment and Steve just messed with the old pocket watch/compass combo he had. The one with a picture of Darcy and Bucky inside and smiled, because he was going home and home was an amazing place to be, especially when home was with his two favorite people. Home was getting closer, and his smile would grow a bit wider. He’d blush and shake his head, shooting Carol and Sharon looks, and roll his eyes at their teasing, because if they could find the opportunity to tease Steve, they seized it to the fullest. 

Steve didn’t know how it all happened. One moment Sharon and Carol are teasing him about how eager he is to get home; no one but Sam knows that Darcy is pregnant-- they don’t understand the budding excitement that he’s feeling and he’s okay with letting them think they know what’s going on in his head, the next the Humvee’s on its side.   
Scott’s passed out at the wheel, Logan has his gun but has a huge gash across his forehead, Carol’s unconscious and Sharon is coughing up a lung. 

Steve for the most part, is relatively okay, his shoulder hurts and he thinks his ankle might be injured, but he’s good. He’s in the process of moving to check on Scott when there’s gun fire and shouting. More smoke and the door to the Humvee is pried open. He can’t see through the smoke, and Logan’s knocked out before he can do anything. He sees the tranquilizer dart in his friends’ thigh before one embeds itself in his own. He remembers flailing and trying to fight off whoever is grabbing at him, but the drugs are kicking in and he’s as good as gone before he can even land a punch, he hears Sharon scrambling for a radio or a gun just before he blacks out.


	7. Chapter 7

He wakes up a few hours later, propped up against a wall. It takes him a few minutes for his eyes to focus, he still can’t see much, wherever he is, its dark. He tries to move, and there’s definitely something wrong with his ankle because when he tried to get up there’s a sharp pain; the chain around his ankle doesn’t help. He doesn’t even realize his hands are tied together until he goes to run one through his hair and can’t. A groan draws his attention and he notices a lump in the corner, a shock of blonde hair and he’s relieve that it’s Sharon, she rolls over on her back and he can see that Carol’s right beside her. 

His eyes strain against the dark and finally he sees Logan, propped against the wall opposite him just like he was, he can’t see Scott. He’s not sure if this means he’s okay or not, but he’s going to pretend like there’s no other option. 

“Carter.” His voice is rough and raw and it hurts to speak, but he has to get her attention. “Sharon, wake up.”  
She groans again, he can tell her hands aren’t tied and it’s a small relief because it means she can undo his. “Rogers?”

“Yeah, I’m here. Are you okay? What about Carol?”

Sharon groans again as she tries to sit up. “Ribs sting, might be brusied if not broken.” She wheezes, pressing a hand against her side as she rolls over and shakes Carol’s shoulder. “C’mon Danvers, wake-y wake-y.”

“Fuck off, you even bother me in my dreams.”

Steve can’t help the laughter that passes his lips, it's strained and a little forced, but it's laughter all the same. “This ain’t a dream, Danvers. Wake up.”

Logan groans and blinks, struggles at the bindings on his wrists and curses loudly. “Where the fuck are we?”

The girls ankles are chained together, but their hands are free. 

“Wish I knew.” Steve sighed, closing his eyes a moment and thunking his head back against the wall, it feels solid and rough beneath his head and it _hurts_ , it must be some kind of stone and he’s not sure if that means they’re in some form of cave or not. The thought of being tapped in a cave makes him think of Tony and his breathing picks up a bit, it takes him a minute to calm himself down and by then the others seem mostly awake enough. Carol and Sharon shifted so they had their backs to the wall, their knees pulled to their chests. Carol was fidgeting with the chains trying to find a way to get free. 

“They took my knives!” Sharon whined, trying to find anything she can use as a pick on her person. “Everything’s gone, bastards.”

Logan’s still fidgeting with the ropes, Steve even saw him gnaw at the knot. 

“Think you can untie our hands, Shar?” Steve tries, as he manages to wiggle a bit closer to where the girls are. 

They barely reach other, both stretched out as far as they can reach, but Sharon does manage to free his hands and Steve takes the moment to shove the rope into the pockets of his pants and rub his tender wrists. Carol maneuvered closer to Logan and worked at the knot in his bindings. 

Once both men had their hands free they all sat in silence for a minute or two. “Anyone know what happened?” Steve asked, looking over his friends.

“Bomb of some sort in front of the Humvee, knocked us on our asses, gun fire. Unfriendlys got to us, tranqued Logan, Carol and Scott were out, Steve was tranqued soon after, I was trying to get the gun Logan dropped, or the radio up front, but someone grabbed me and pulled me out, all I could see was smoke before they knocked me out too.” Sharon recalled with a sigh, running her fingers through her hair and grimacing when they came back tinged slightly red from dried blood. 

Steve closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and tries not to panic, because panicking will get him nowhere. He wonders how long they’ve been out, and why they were attacks. He hopes Sam is okay… he tries hard not to think about Bucky or Darcy knowing he’s missing because it’ll break them both. 

“We need a plan.” Logan’s voice is gruff and raw and _angry_ , Steve can’t blame him he is too but he’s got to keep it together.

“Any ideas on who took us? If there’s anyone else?” Carol asks, still toying with the chains at her ankles. 

“They had gas masks on, I couldn’t make out any features, and we were all knocked out before being pulled out, so I didn’t see anyone else.” Sharon sighs, resting her forehead against her knees. 

They all huff in agreement to Steve’s muttered curse, “Fuck.”

They sit in silence for several minutes, all too lost in their own heads to work out some form of plan. They don’t know where they are, who took them or even how long they’ve been knocked out. They’ve got little to go on, and it’s driving Steve crazy.   
They hear muffled yelling, the clanking of chains and curse words both in English and various other languages, some they know, some they don’t. There’s a large door, heavily bolted from what Steve can see from his position more than thirty feet away, but he can tell that whatever they’re hearing is just on the other side. 

Logan’s already perched on his feet as best he can be, ready to strike if needed, Carol and Sharon are leaning against each other but keeping an eye on the door, while Steve just sits there. Logan’s at the advantage if only because he’s behind the door where as the rest of them are in clear view.

Heavy locks click and theirs a screeching before the door opens and two people are shoved in side, they both fall flat on their faces, one crying out in agony while the other tries to get up as fast as he can. The door shuts before he makes it to his feet and he pounds on the hard metal screaming curse words and threats at the captors who Steve can make out laughing beyond the door.

“Peterson?” Carol asks, and it draws Steve’s attention to the crumpled man of the floor, what colors left in his cheeks drain as he sees the poor condition his friend is in. “Shit, Mike?”

The man in question groans and rolls onto his back, his arm is burnt and poorly bandaged, his leg isn’t at the right angle and it looks like pieces of his pants were sticking to the flesh. He was in bad shape. 

“Storm! Quit your fucking bellowing and get Peterson to the girls!” Logan’s voice is sharp and the man still screaming at the captors stills. “Do it your fuckin’ self!”

Logan’s eyes flash dangerously. “Listen here hot shot, you two are the only ones in this hell hole who’ve been outside of these walls and aren’t chain to him! Mike needs help, GET. HIM. TO. THE. GILRS.” 

Johnny Storm takes in the scene around him, notices the shackles around Logan’s ankles, see’s how Carol and Sharon are just unable to reach Mike and how Steve is staring in shock. 

“Yeah, fine.” He grumbles and with more gentle ease than Logan expected, manages to get Mike closer to Carol and Sharon so they can check out his injuries. It doesn’t look good, and their faces say as much. 

“There’s a leak.” Steve, says. Finally speaking up a few minutes later. “In that corner.” He points, “See if there’s something to collect the water, got to wash out his wounds, then I want you to tell me what’s out there.” 

Storm looks like he’s about to protest, he’s kind of a shit soldier, doesn’t listen to direction well, but he nods and turns to collect some water, even rips a part of his torn jacket to use as a relatively clean cloth, it’s better than the blood soaked clothes on Mike anyway. 

Steve closes his eyes, resting his head against the stone wall and waits for Mike’s whimpered cries and hisses of pain to stop long enough to know he’s passed out before he turns his eyes to Johnny. 

“Tell me what you saw.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really all that thrilled with this one. I was going to switch back to Darcy and the gang state side, but I had some of this already written. I suppose it's better than nothin'. Who do you want to hear from?


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy sighed, running her shaking fingers through her hair as she leaned against the counter top. It’s been two months since Bucky got the call, two agonizingly long and painful months for the both of them, because Steve was still missing, Carol, Sharon, Logan, Mike and Johnny, were still missing and every time Sam called to report in, the hope that he’d finally found them was crushed by the news that the hide-out was empty. 

Closing her eyes, Darcy squeezed back the tears building up because she didn’t want to break down, not again. She’d done so well hiding her pain from everyone, doing her best to stay strong for herself and Bucky but most importantly, for the baby. 

A small smile graced her features as she rubbed the more prominent bump. “It’s okay, Mommy is fine.” She whispered, a bigger smile breaking out across her face as she felt the little flutters of movement. They hadn’t been strong enough yet for Bucky to feel, but she could feel them and it reassured her that the baby was strong and doing well and that she had to be strong, too. “I just miss Daddy.” She whispered softly, before turning back to the task in front of her of making lunch. 

She hadn’t heard Bucky approach, didn’t see his sad look as he scrubbed his hand over his face and ran his fingers through his hair. Didn’t noticed him till he came into the room properly and opened the fridge, handing her the butter so she could mix together the cheese packet for the mac’n’cheese she was making. 

“Thank you.” She said, with a small smile, leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. 

“You’re welcome, you okay?” Bucky asked, holding her there by her hips. His thumbs brushing lightly along the swell of her stomach. 

“I’m fine.” It was a common enough lie that they both stopped pointing it out to each other. “Horomones are a bitch.” That too, while not a lie, was a decent enough reason to fall back on. 

Bucky laughed lightly, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. “Okay. C’mon, let’s get you two fed. You’ve been craving Mac’n’cheese for a week.”  
Darcy smiled, shoving him away lightly with a coy smile on her lips. “Yeah, and you’re the big meanie that’s been denying us. Papa’s a jerk, Baby.”

Bucky’s heart melted a bit as he watched Darcy rub her belly and talk fondly to their baby. “Hey, don’t go tellin’ them that. I’m not a jerk.” 

Darcy just smiled, shrugged her shoulder and mixed in the milk till the mac’n’cheese was cheesy enough, she handed the butter and milk to Bucky to put away before she poured all of the mixture into two bowls and headed out to the living room to curl up on the couch. 

She looked up when she heard the shutter to Bucky’s phone and scowled, sticking her tongue out at him as he made his way over with his own bowl.

“Not cool.”

“Sorry, I just can’t get over you using your belly as a table.” 

Darcy looked down at where her bowl was resting on top of her bump and frowned, turning her glare on Bucky. “Well, your kids in the way of my lap, so…” She shrugged, shoving another forkful of macaroni goodness into her mouth. 

“Uh-huh, sure. Mama’s just silly.” Bucky’s lips quirked into a grin as he took a bite of his own lunch and reached over for the remote control. 

“And Papa’s still a jerk.” She sing-song-ed, but the smile tugging on her lips made him laugh, trying to find something suitable to watch. 

They are in comfortable silence, watching whatever re-run was on TV while they did so before they’d go back to their previous activities. Darcy; scrolling through pintrest and trying to find anything she may possibly need for the nursery while reading reports Jane had sent her to translate.

Bucky’d just gotten up to put their bowls in the sink when the house phone rang. Both he and Darcy froze for a moment before he picked it up. “Hello?”

“Buck? You near a TV?” Came Clint’s voice and the slightly panicked edge to it had Bucky already on edge. 

“Yeah, why?”

“Turn it to channel six, like. Now.”

Bucky ignored Darcy’s questioning glance as he set the bowl down and flicked over to the proper station. His eyes bulged out of his head slightly and he slumped back down on the couch as Darcy let out a squeak. “Is that?”

Bucky nodded as Clint sighed in his ear, “The Ten rings, they took over the air waves like five minutes ago, but nothing’s happened, I think… I mean, it’s possible.” 

“That they’re the ones? Yeah… I think you’re right.” Bucky sighed, holding Darcy close to him as she scooted over to his side. His other hand still had the phone pressed to his ear. 

It seemed like ages before people came out, dragging along a couple of peoples with bags over their heads and Darcy hid her face in Bucky’s side, muttering ‘no, no, no.’ over and over again. 

“Fuck.”

Bucky just nodded, his fingers curling tighter around the handset. 

“People of America, we have your missing soldiers.” One of the captors spoke, his English rough but it was decent enough to understand, he made a movement and the bags were removed revealing the bruised faces of one Johnny Storm and Carol Danvers, who were blinking against the harsh light. 

“You managed to get Stark from us, but we’ve got the upper hand now, we demand in return for your soldiers, the missiles we were denied by Stark’s escape. If we do not get them soon, we will start sending home bodies.” He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Carol who just glared at the man, letting out a hiss and sting of profanity as he fired, putting a bullet into her shoulder. Johnny was trying to get free, screaming at the men, but nothing else happened before the feed cut out.

“Fuck!” Clint hissed again, and Bucky heard the plastic of the phone creak against his hand. Darcy was shaking and had her face pressed tightly against his side while she clung to his shirt. 

Bucky had to swallow a few times before he found his voice. “We know who, now… Now we get ‘em. Call Tony. This… this ends now.” 

“Natasha’s already on the phone, Buck. We’ll get ‘em home.”

Bucky just nodded and sighed, holding Darcy a little closer. “Yeah, meet up?”

“Yeah, I’ll let you know as soon as Nat’s off the phone with Tony.”

“Okay.” Bucky hung up the phone and gathered Darcy in his arms, rocking her slightly and kissing her hair, she was shaking and he couldn’t blame her because he was too. 

“T..they shot Carol, and Johnny’s face is black and blue… Buck… what…what about Steve?” She gasped, pressing her face against his neck. He could feel the tears against his skin. 

“Shh, Darce. Steve’ll be okay. We know who has him now, we’ll get him home. Nat’s talking to Tony, we’re gonna meet up, figure everything out. We’ll get them home, Darce. He’ll be home, soon okay?” 

Darcy just nodded, numb and tired and at a complete loss because someone she knows was just shot on national TV, and because Steve was somewhere with those monsters. “Soon.” She mumbled, if only soon was soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, Darcy is roughly, six months pregnant in this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Pepper had been curled up on the soda in the penthouse reading as  the TV ran as a form of white noise in the background when a sudden static caught her attention, her eyes looked up to the TV, brows furrowed when before her breath was caught in her throat , her face draining of all color.

“Tony! Tony! Get up here!”

Tony was in his workshop, and she knew her voice wouldn’t reach him, but JARVIS would surely alert him of her distress.

Sure enough Tony came barreling up the stairs out of breath. “Pep? Pep, what’s wrong? Pepper, you’re pale as hell, Pep…Honey, look at me.”

Pepper tore her eyes away from the TV and swallowed audibly before she gestured towards it.

Tony’s brows furrowed as he followed her hand, taking a moment to grasp what was on the TV before him before he realized he knew that backdrop better than anyone.

Pepper watched as the color drained from his face and he sunk slowly down onto the couch beside her, for the first time in a very long time, Tony Stark was rendered completely speechless.

Pepper scooted closer, grabbing one of his hands up in both of her own as they both sat silently waiting for something, _anything_ to appear on the screen before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long and its so tiny, but I have the next one already complete, life has been getting hectic and crazy and i've been busy and yeaaaahhh. Shit's about to go down, and I want to get to finish this part up at least, get Steve home.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony Stark sat there, motionless and silent. Eyes glued to the TV screen as Pepper wrapped her hands around one of his.

It couldn't be, they couldn't be the ones who had Steve, they just _could not_ be the ones that had Steve and the others, because they're the ones that had taken him. The ones that Obie had hired and it just wasn't fair that his demons had followed his friends. They couldn't have Steve....

And then they were on screen and all of his fears were confirmed, he hadn't even heard the phone ring, didn't notice Pepper answer it as his eyes were glued on to the TV because this was his fault, it was all his fault. If he'd just built them their stupid missile, Steve wouldn't be in some cave, Carol wouldn't have just been shot. It was all his fault. 

The feed cut out, and Pepper stood in front of him, worry etched on her features, the phone still cradled to her ear. “Tony? Tony, sweetheart. Natasha is on her way over, the others are too, Tony. We're going to get them home, okay?”

He nodded, still silent and that's probably the thing that worried Pepper the most, Tony's silence.

“Yeah, okay. Call me when they get here... I need.” He stood up, scrubbing his hand over his face and through his hair. “I need to get something from the workshop.”

 Pepper opened her mouth to say something, raised a hand and sighed before dropping it with a nod.

 Tony frowned, stepping closer to her, kissing her forehead. “No science binge, promise. I just, I need to finish something, show them when they get here. It'll help, Pep. I promise.” 

She nodded, leaning up and kissing him softly. “It's not your fault, Tony.” 

He swallowed, stepped away with a sad little curve to his lips as he headed for the stairs whispering ,“Yeah, Pep. It kinda is...” before he descended the steps and disappeared from sight.

He punched the code to the work shop in, pacing a few feet back and forth with his hands on his hips before letting out a scream and punching one of the work benches.

“ _Sir? Shall I bring up the Mark III schematics?”_

“Yeah JARVIS.” He nodded, walking over towards where the suit was nearly complete. Hands on his hips, he over looked the schematics and the armor, pursing his lips together before picking up a wrench and going to work.

He's not sure how long he sat tinkering and perfecting the suit before JARVIS cut of his music. _“Sir, Miss Potts would like for me to inform you that Mister and Missus Barton have arrived along side Miss Lewis and Mister Barnes, Doctor Banner, Mister Odinson and Doctor Foster are on their way. Lt. Colonel Rhodes and Colonel Fury are both on Stand-by for video conferencing.”_

“Thanks buddy, Tell Pepper I'll be right up.... How're Darcy and Bucky doin'?”

“ _Of course Sir, Mister Barnes seems detached and determined, Sir. While Miss Lewis is crying...”_

Tony took a deep breath, finished the circuitry on the suit he was working on and stood. “J, send the schematics to my Starkpad would you? Be prepared to bring up the hallows in the living room.”

“ _Certainly sir, they've already been sent and I am prepared when you are.”_

Tony nodded and exited the workshop, taking the steps two at a time till he was in the living room.

Bucky sat silently on the couch, Darcy curled into his side while Natasha paced the length of the hall, bouncing a sleepy Nikolai. Clint was talking quietly to Pepper on the couch opposite Darcy and Bucky.

Clearing his throat, Tony entered the room. “This ends now.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Sam growled out in frustration, punching the cave wall beside him, pointedly not pay attention to the dark smudges that were probably, most definitely **_blood_** beside him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he rest is forehead against the wall with a heavy sigh.

Sam was tired.

He was so very tired of being a few weeks short, a few days a few _hours_ short of missing those bastards that took his friends. He was so fucking tired of it and he couldn’t wait to get his hands around one of their throats.

He just wanted to go _home._ He wanted to find his friends, make sure they were okay and _go home. **Bring them home.**_

With each hide out they found left deserted that seemed like something that wouldn’t happen soon.

He sighed, forehead pressing against the hard cave wall.

“Wilson?” The inquisitive voice of, Eli Peckham voiced. “You might want to see this. . . “

Sam looked up, watching as the soldier indicated to the room just on the other side with his chin.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself away from the wall. “Is it even somethin’ I wanna see?”

Peckham made a face, raising a shoulder in a half shrug. “Probably not, but… it’s something?”

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Sam nodded and made his way out of the room he was in and into the other where two other members of their unit were waiting.

“What is it, Drax?” Sam asks, before he looks up and the color drains from his face and he covers it partially with his hand. “Jesus fuck, is that what I think it is?”

The larger soldier nods his head, shifting a bit from one foot to the other. “It is, Gamora went with Bishop to get a med kit.” His eyes shift back to the dismembered leg on the center of the table. “To see if it’s one of ours…”

Sam closes his eyes, and has to turn away for a moment. He’s seen a lot, but nothings wanted to make him hurl the contents of his stomach much more than a leg, just lying there on the table like that. The tattered bits of Camo pants identical to his own clinging to the rotting and seared flesh spoke volumes to Sam about the previous owner of the leg. “If... If it is, it’s Peterson’s.” He mumbles, indicating the skin tone of the visible flesh. “Jesus Fuck…”

Two female soldiers re-entered the room, using the various bits of the med kit to collect samples and tucking them safely away for analysis back at base.

“Did anyone else find anything?” Sam asks, tearing his eyes away from the limb to the grim faces of his small search unit.

Gamora shakes her head, shouldering the med kit over her shoulder. “Negative, seems like they were in a rush to get out of here though, more things seemed to have been destroyed rather than moved this time.”

“There weren’t bolts in the floor of any of the rooms like the last place.” Kate Bishop adds, her fingers flexing over the grip of her gun restlessly. “I don’t think they’re being chained down anymore, and I really don’t want to think too much about that.”

“Me neither, Kate.” Sam sighs, scrubbing at his face again. “Let’s head back, see if there are any new leads and turn in what we found. Peckham, Douglas.” He turns to Eli and Drax. “Start a fire, I don’t give a fuck who sees it, That’s not gonna do anythin’ but attract animals. If it is Mike’s, I don’t want some fuckin’ animal running off with it. Let’s dispose of it properly, okay?”

Both men nod, moving to wrap the limb in a plastic found scattered across the floor before heading outside to start the fire.

Kate and Gamora follow closely behind the men while Sam keeps his eyes open for anything that may be off as he trails after them.

With one look back towards the abandoned hide out. Sam sighs again, “Where the fuck are you Rogers?"

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is going to remain listed as a complete work, only because I'm not sure if more will be added to this particular piece or to the series as a whole. I hope you enjoy this portion of their lives. :) I do have more thought of, and hopefully. Will get to writing it soon.


End file.
